Characters All Star Hurt and Heal
Don't edit my page without permission This Hurt and Heal is created by nadiya2000. This may be longest Hurt and Heal ever. This season has 322 contestants from BFDI(A), II (2), OU, OT, OM, OO, BOTO, BFS, BFDI RCs, OCs, AI, TDI with some guest characters competing Hurt and Heal. 150 Contestants Remainings, 172 peoples has already eliminated. Once a character hits 0, they are gone, Each characters starts off with 1 point, The limit of points of 3. I readed 316 comments below. Hurt or Heal them now!!! Debuting Time 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Remaining Contestants People who have 3 lives (41) :Tongue :Gum Bally :Fan :Kite :Disc :Axe :Notebook :Button (OM) :Lightbulb :Bomb :Sparkly :Rocky :Microphone :Zorua :Hammock :Bomby :Woody :Test Tube :Ghost Box :Carmex :Firey :Gwen :Pizza :Pillow :Gelatin :3DS :Ice Cream (OU) :Basketball (BFDI RCs) :Boombox (OO) :Hot Dog :Pentagon :Cody :Rubber :Gold Pen :TV (OU) :Snowball :Cameron :Febreze :Pie :Yoyleberry :Baseball (II) People who have 2 lives (85) :Balloony :Yin-Yang :B :Ice Cream (OM) :Button (OU) :Reversal Token :Locky :Owen :Brownie :Salt :Badge :Boat :Paper :Tree :Rampy :Whistle :Icicle :Tune :Nintendo :Cashy :8-Ball :Izzy :Sunscreen :Balloon (OU) :USB :Cheese Grater :Baseball (OU) :Tetris Block :Coney :Knife :Beth :Roboty :Fanny :Funnel :Lego :Dusty :Mallet :White Bomber :Melony :Screwdriver :Black Bomber :Mirror :Alarm Clock :Propeller Hat :Luigi Hat :Jigsaw :Eggy (BFS) :Globe (OO) :Rubik's Cube :Protractor :Clover :Popcorn :Marble :Brick :Tennis Racket :Witch's Hat :Map :Bugspray :Sword :Wiffle Ball :Sharpener :Disco Ball :Nickel :Ribbony :Bouncy Ball :Party Hat :Grenade :Paper Airplane :Tiki :Sunblock :Atlas :Cloudy :Snowglobe :Wheely :Needle :Shelly :Mozzarella :Dice :Masky :Baguette :Sunscreen :Pearly :Telivision :Phone People who have 1 live (24) :Scintillant :Sig :Ezekiel :Lemres :Furil (Lip) :Raffine :Sakura Petal :Rydia :Spellbook :Gappy :Spear :Roukan-Blade :Rulue :Scythe :Orange Ball (Alina) :Schezo Wegey :Marker :Milon :China Flag :Amitie :Funnel Cake :Cupcake :Compass :Candle :Clock Eliminated Contestants :Lamp - 151st :Sadie - 152nd :Scissors - 153rd :Mario Hat - 154th :Leshawna - 155th :Cubey - 156th :Tyler - 157th :Tether Ball - 158th :Chocolatey - 159th :Chatterbox - 160th :Lemonade - 161st :Amulet - 162nd :Cherry - 163rd :Peach 1 - 164th :Peach 2 - 165th :Remote - 166th :Clock (BFDI RCs) - 167th :Momotaro - 168th :Coiny - 169th :Slurpy - 170th :Andou Ringo - 171st :Birdhouse - 172nd :Tissues - 173rd :Miss Accord - 174th :Eggy (BFDI) - 175th :Suitcase - 176th :Feli - 177th :Nineball - 178th :Dakota - 179th :Tengu Fan - 180th :Remote (OU) - 181st :Top Hat - 182nd :Match - 183rd :Napkin - 184th :Boxing Glove - 185th :Mike - 186th :Geoff - 187th :Cecil Harvey - 188th :Toaster - 189th :Infinity - 190th :Zoey - 191st :Pepper - 192nd :Kinu - 193rd :Paintbrush - 194th :Musket - 195th :Signy - 196th :Gum - 197th :Pickle - 198th :Sour Cream - 199th :Manjimaru - 200th :From 201st~300th - Anne Maria, Camera (BFS), Pinecone, Simon, Grassy, Cauliflower, Bottle, Kabuki, Carrot, Beachball, Bridgette, Lindsay, Grimoire, Bowling Ball, Globe (OU), Bell, Thread, Basketball (OU), Ping Pong Ball, Lettuce, Radio, Miss Honey, Toast, Donut (OM), Netty, Soap, Noah, Barf Bag, Satan-sama, Pocketwatch, DJ, Soccer Ball, Apple, Pink Ball, Lightning, Katie, Cup, Burrito, Shieldy, Tissue, Cheesy, Golf Ball, Pencil, Butter, Spongy, Cooking Mama, Robot Flower, Suppository, Heather, Fly Swat, Flower, Camera (OM), Sierra, Boombox (BOTO), Cough Drop, Big Orange Chicken, Popsicley,Toothy. Petroleum Drop, Sam, Blaineley, Arle Nadja, Harold, Dawn, Klug, Guacamole, Justin , Rocket, Master Higgins, Pear, Trent, Tranquilizer Gun, Trophy, Lighter, Candy, Taco, Naily, Gun, Staci, Casey, Mailbox, Tennis Ball, Scott, Dough, Puffball, Yellow Face, Jo, Butter Knife, Book, Blooddrop, Picture, Potato, Kotetsu, Smoked Sausage, Tongs, Jack Frost, Pin, Courtney, Teardrop, OJ :From 301th~322nd - Evil Leafy, Fries, Balloon, Asthma Inhaler, Leafy, Bow, Ice Cube, Ruby, Crayon, Pen, Marshmallow, Blocky, Bubble,Donut (BFDIA), Alejandro, Saw, Bonk (PC Genjin), Eraser, Dodecahedron, Mii U, Eva, Duncan Category:Hurt and Heal Category:Hurt And Heal